TANKs LOVE STORY
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Tank has had eye on a nurse. She has a crush on her and they decide to learn from Stephanie and Ranger mistakes.


TANK'S LOVE STORY

BY: MANCHESTER'S STUBBORN PANSY

My name is Amy Warner. I am an ER nurse at St. Francis Hospital. I have see a man I know as Tank come into our ER either as a patient or checking on either a RangeMan or Stephanie Plum.

I have a major crush on him. I can't get him to give me the time of day. Today he came in because a new man got grazed by a bullet and it was bad enough it needed to be looked at.

Tank walked up to me. "Can you tell me when Ryan Adams is, please."

"I will take you to him. You are Tank, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hi, I am Amy Warner. If you need anything call me."

I gave him my phone number. I knew he was coming so I was ready for that. "Thank you, Amy." We arrived at the ER room.

"Remember to call me." Tank smiled at me and I felt like I was full of helium and floating. But I went back to the desk.

Tank took care of Ryan's care and when he was patched up he walked by the desk. "Thank you, Amy, was it?"

"Yes, it is Amy. I have seen you several times and I have always admired you guys."

"I will call you. I appreciate you nurses too."

"Have a safe evening you two."

"Thanks, Amy." They both say and leave.

Amy's co-worker, Kayla Brock, looked at her and then told her. "Girl, you will never get that man."

"Why not?"

"That man lives for his work. I have never seen him with a woman, ever! Who knows he may be gay for all we know."

"No! To be that good looking it would be an insult to all womanhood for him to be gay."

"Don't pine for what you can never have."

About five minutes after Tank and Ryan left Stephanie came in and asked for me by name.

"I am Amy Warner, Miss Plum."

"Just call me Stephanie, please. I am too old to be called a "Miss."

"What can I do for you, Stephanie?"

"Tank said Ryan left his sunglasses behind."

"Yes, Ma'am we found them."

"Stephanie, please."

"I forgot. Let me go get them for you."

I go into the Director's office and pick up the envelope we had put them in. I take the envelope back to the desk and hand Stephanie the envelope.

"Here you go, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Amy."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Does Tank have a girlfriend?"

"No. Tank doesn't believe anyone could handle what he used to do for a living so he never asks any one out. Tank is also shy around women. Why do you ask?"

"I have seen him several times but he fascinates me."

"That is not a word I usually hear associated with Tank."

"I gave him my number but I doubt he will call me. My girlfriend told me she thought he was gay."

Stephanie laughed out loud. "Oh, Honey. There is no way that hunk of a man is gay! I will try to remind him to call you. But remember he gets tongue tied around woman so it won't be exciting date."

"I don't care. He still interests me a lot."

"I will do my best to get him to call."

"I would appreciate that."

I finish my shift and am shocked when as I was walking to my car Tank is just outside the exit door.

"Amy?"

"Yes."

"Stephanie told me you find me interesting."

"I do."

"Would you let me buy you a cup of coffee or a drink?"

"How about a soda. I don't drink coffee or alcohol."

"Soda it is. We can take my truck and I will bring you back to get you car."

"I would like that."

Amy's friend was leaving and she saw Tank helping Amy into his truck and helps buckle her in. Hmm, a gentleman. Who would have thought that big scary man could be that gentle? Guess he called after all.

Tank took Amy to a nearby restaurant and told she could order anything she would like. "Just a soda. It is too late for me to eat. I am a diabetic and if I eat this late I will have a high sugar in the morning."

"I am sorry. My mother has diabetes so I know how hard it is to control."

The waitress came and took their orders.

Tank hadn't eaten so he got a Chef Salad and a soda and ordered a soda only for Amy.

"Amy did Stephanie tell you I was asking about you?"

"Stephanie told me that she talked to you and you asked about me and called me interesting. She suggested I call but I decided to show up instead. Do you honestly think I am interesting?"

"Yes, I do."

"What makes me so interesting?"

"I have seen you several times when the guys get hurt or when you came in with a gunshot to the shoulder and you were always so laid back. I never met anyone you size who was so gentle. My last boyfriend used to hit me before I could get away and he broke my arm. I haven't been out with anyone since. I guess I am a fraidy cat."

Tank placed his hand on hers and squeezed it.

"That is not being a fraidy cat that is called being leery. I would never hurt any woman. They are to be cherished not used as a punching bag."

"Thank you. Tank. Is that your real name?"

"No, I haven't used my real name since I joined the Army at age 18. I don't like my name, so I don't use it."

"Tank sounds military to me but you are so gentle it doesn't always fit your personality. I don't like my name so I use my nickname. My name is really Amelia Roberta Warner. I prefer Amy."

"Mine is Pierre Randolph Thomas. People used to tease me and call me Rudolph instead of Randolph."

"They kept asking me if I was related to or knew the whereabouts of Amelia Earhart."

"It is nice to have someone who understands me."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You may hate me when I am done but I gave you my number because I have a crush on you."

"Why would that make me hate you?"

"As good looking as you were bound to have a girlfriend."

"I don't usually have enough time for dating. Along with the fact that I usually get tongue tied around them."

"You aren't with me."

"I know and that surprises me but I like the way we can communicate and it feels like talking to a friend already."

"I like it too. But I need to get home as I have to be at work by 6 am."

"I will take you back to your vehicle."

Tank paid the bill and helped her into his truck. He buckled her in and drove her back to the parking lot of the hospital and he checked her car before he would let her get out. He nodded that it was OK. She unlocked the door. Then looked up at Tank.

"Thank you for the drink.

Tank took a card out of his cargo pant's pocket and he wrote his cellphone number on it.

"Call me if you need anything. I will call you and maybe we can make an official date sometime soon."

"I really would like that Pierre." Tank smiled. "It doesn't sound so bad when you say it that way."

"I will even give you permission to call me Amelia if you like."

"I like both names we will see how it turns out. You have a good night."

"You too and thank you so much for coming back instead of calling it means a lot to me."

"Would you think I am a pervert if I asked you for a kiss?"

"No I wouldn't."

Tank bent down and kissed her. The kiss caught them both off guard because there was an instant connection and both of them hated to part.

"Sleep tight, Amy."

"Sweet Dreams, Pierre."

Amy shut her car door. Tank reminded her to buckle up. Amy found that adorable he would care about her safety.

Tank leaned in and kissed her again. "I will call you tomorrow. What time do you get off?"

"4 PM."

"I will call you after then. Good night, Amy."

Tank went home and got ready for bed. He remembered Amy's smile and he thought to himself.

"Now I know what Ranger was telling me that he couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie. I laughed and thought he was out of his mind. Maybe he wasn't!"

Tank picked up the phone and called Amy.

"Hello."

"Did you make it home safely?" "Yes, Pierre, I did." "I am glad. I will let you get to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow." "Good night, Pierre and thanks for a nice evening. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Pierre."

Tank hung up and realized he had a smile on his face. Tank could not remember how long it had been since a woman had put a smile on his face.

How did she get to me? He chuckled and thought my god if her and Stephanie gang up on us Ranger and I won't stand a chance and they call the women the weaker sex? Baloney!

Amy caught me without my even know it was happening so who is the weaker sex now? Trouble is I am not minding one bit! Tank drifted off to sleep.

Tank went into work and he didn't even mind the paperwork he faced. No one noticed the change in him except for Stephanie.

"Hey, Big Guy, I take it you talked to Amy?"

"Yes, we went out for a soda."

"You like her?"

"I really do. We talked and she doesn't seem afraid of my past."

"I am glad. You need someone to talk to."

"Steph, did you feel an instant connection with Ranger when you first met?" "Yes, we both did but don't make the mistakes we did by denying it. I take it you think she is special?"

Tank was blushing and Stephanie saw that as a good sign.

Tank said. "I felt like I had to touch her. Just holding her hand made me happy." "Tank that is a start but if you two talk things out it will eliminate several road bumps that Ranger and I had."

"Thanks, Steph, for pushing me but I didn't call I showed up when she got off." "Tank, that meant more to her than an impersonal phone call."

"I was scared to death but it was fun." Steph, she may be the one."

"Tank, I know how you feel. Just take some time to make sure. But I think she will be also be the right one. I am happy for you."

At 4 PM Tank was again waiting on Amy.

She came out and she was so happy to see him.

"Hope you don't mind. I don't like doing personal things on the phone."

"I am glad you are here."

"Would you like to another ride with me, if you don't have any other plans?"

"I am a quiet person. I have no plans."

"Then I would like to show you my home. I have never taken a woman there but I have the things to make our supper if you can trust me that far?"

"I trust you fully. But I need to change clothes."

"Tell me where you live and I will wait outside so I don't invade your space." "Tank, you are welcome at my apartment."

They drove to her one bedroom apartment. It was sparse but still homey. Amy came out dressed in a blue pantsuit.

Tank's smile showed he approved.

Tank and Amy drove to his house.

Tank punched in the code at the gate.

Then he pulled up to what Amy would call a mansion! It was huge!

"Tank, it is gorgeous!"

"Glad you like it."

Tank opened the door and disarmed the alarm.

Tank let her take in the scenery considering she only had a one bedroom apartment.

Tank went to the kitchen to start supper.

He had Swiss Steak in a crock-pot.

He had the potatoes in the oven on low and he turned up the heat.

He made the salad and he microwaved corn on the cobs and then stripped the kernels off the cob.

He put the kernals in a saucepan an added a pat of butter.

The biscuits were put into the oven.

Amy was sitting at the kitchen bar watching and admiring how comfortable he was.

When everything was done Tank plated it up and invited Amy to sit at the table and he helped scoot her chair in.

They ate and talked and found out that they were a good match and they couldn't believe how quickly they could predict what the other was thinking.

After dinner Tank led Amy on a tour of the house. She was shocked because it had 6 bedrooms, 3 baths, a home gym, a theater room, laundry room and the back yard had a view of a lake with a dock and a gazebo.

She was in shock at why one man would need such a big house. "Tank, why did you need such a big house?"

"We can use it as a safe house if needed."

"OH!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It is comfortable compared to my one bedroom apartment."

"Someday maybe I can convince you to live here with me."

"Tank, be careful that almost sounds like a proposal."

"I meant it. As you can see I have more than enough room. You would be more comfortable here."

"It is tempting but are you sure. What if you find another woman to go out with?" "I am not looking. I have found the one I want. I am not proposing because it is so soon. Besides it would kill me if you turned me down. I want a life with you but I know I have to give you time to know me."

"Pierre, I know you and I are really in tune and I would love to move in if you are serious."

Tank took her hand and led her to his office.

He opened the safe and took out a ring box.

"I bought this ring this morning but didn't think I would need it so soon."

Tank turned to Amy. Tank knelt in front of her "Amy, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Pierre I will gladly marry you!"

"I hope this ring will fit. I guessed at the size." It fit perfectly. It was a pear shaped diamond with diamond chips down each side.

"Amy, I fell in love with you a long time ago but I was afraid that you would be afraid of my size and my past so I admired you from a distance."

"I was attracted to you too. But I never thought you would want some one like me."

"Guess we both were wrong but we are so right together." Tank kissed her and she melted against him.

They went over to the couch and Tank asked her what time her next shift was. Amy told him she had two days off.

Tank smiled. He picked up his phone and talked to Ranger.

"Hey, Boss, something has come up. Can I have two days off?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. It is personal."

"Then of course you can. Tell Amy I said hello."

Tank then called Jim the pilot and had him get the plane ready. He looked over at Amy would you like to go to Las Vegas and marry me tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then yes, Pierre!"

"I will buy you a new wardrobe when we get there."

Amy was in shock to say the least.

"But Pierre that would mean I would have nothing to sleep in."

"Honey, do you honestly expect me to leave it on that gorgeous body very long?" "Pierre, I may be crazy but let's do it!"

They took off for the airport and boarded the corporate jet and flew to Las Vegas. They chose a traditional type wedding chapel.

Tank had phoned in a reservation to Harrah's Hotel for the bridal suite.

Tank and Amy arrived in Las Vegas and they went shopping after checking in. Tank was true to his word and bought Amy 4 outfits and he bought some outfits for himself then he took Amy to a bridal shop and handed her his personal credit card. "Amy it has an unlimited credit limit so get whatever kind of wedding dress you want."

Amy threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Thank you, Pierre. Is this real or am I dreaming."

"Then we both are in the same dream and I hope we never wake up."

Tank kissed her and sent her into the shop. About 45 minutes later she came out with a garment bag draped over her arm.

They went to Toby Keith's I Love This Bar and Grill and they ate. The portions were huge but it was fabulous.

They went upstairs and changed.

Amy wore a white short knee length dress with plenty of beading and a she even wore a veil.

Tank loved the dress and escorted her to the wedding chapel just down the street.

The minister there took down all the information and printed out their licenses and they signed them.

The wedding ceremony was traditional and both of them were so happy.

The minister pronounced them husband and wife.

Pierre kissed Amy and they were so happy and the wedding chapel also had a small wedding cake for them.

They even boxed up what was left over.

Tank took his wife back to the hotel. And once they entered the hotel room they did not surface until the next morning as they headed to the airport for a return trip to Trenton.

"Are you sorry, Amy?"

"No I am not, Pierre. Are you?"

"Never!"

"I am shocked at how fast it happened but it still feels so right."

"What will your friends say?"

"They won't believe me but I will have to change all my paperwork at work and change my address with the post office."

"Don't forget we will have to go to Social Security to change your name also. Oh, now we are married I will put you on my insurance. RangeMan carries top of the line insurance."

"So many details but the best part of it I get to see you every day."

"Mrs. Thomas lets go join the Mile-High Club."

"What is that?"

"It is where two people make love on the plane when it reaches at least a mile high."

"This jet has a bedroom?"

"Sure does. Care to join me?"

They both rushed to the bedroom and enjoyed its pleasures. Before they knew it Jim was announcing they were approaching Trenton. They got dressed and they got ready for landing.

When they arrived at the airport. Tank escorted Amy to his truck.

"Where shall we go first?"

"I will let you determine that, my husband."

"I love the sound of the word "husband".

"How about we go tell Stephanie first?"

"I like your idea."

Tank took her hand and squeezed it.

They pulled into RangeMan and Tank parked in his slot.

He walked around the truck and helped Amy down.

He immediately put his arm around her waist.

"Ready, Mrs. Thomas?"

"As ready as I ever will be, Mr. Thomas."

Tank took the elevator to 5th floor.

He went to his office and closed the door.

He pulled Amy to him and kissed her.

"Had to christen my office properly."

Amy smiled and kissed him back.

Tank picked up his phone and called Stephanie's exchange.

"Hello."

"Steph, can I see you in my office please?"

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I just need to show you something."

"Be there in a second."

Stephanie knocked on the door.

"Enter." Stephanie came in and shut the door.

"Hi, Amy."

Tank stood beside her and with his arm around Amy he told Stephanie.

"I want you to meet my new wife, Amy Thomas."

Stephanie squealed and hugged them both.

"Tell me what happened."

"I ask her to marry me she said yes and I flew her to Las Vegas before she changed her mind."

"I have had a crush on him a long time and I jumped at the chance thinking he might change his mind now neither one of us will."

"Does Ranger know?"

"No one except for Jim, the pilot, knows.

"You better tell him before he finds out on his own. You know how cranky he gets when people knows something before he does."

"OK." Thank phoned Ranger's office.

"Hey, Boss, I need you in my office for a minute."

Tank hung up before Ranger could answer.

Stephanie and Tank knew that would spur Ranger into action.

Ranger did not even knock "What do you mean by hanging up on me?"

"Wanted you to be the third person to meet my new wife, Amy Thomas, this is my boss, Ranger Manoso.

Ranger was shocked. "Wife?"

"Yes, I used the corporate jet and we flew to Las Vegas last night."

"Welcome to the RangeMan family, Amy."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"When did all this come about?"

Tank chuckled. I asked her out two days ago and we had the connection like you and Stephanie have and I learned from your mistakes so I grabbed her before either of us changed our minds."

"I had a crush on him for a long time so I grabbed my own chance to keep him." Amy said.

Tank asked Ranger to call a meeting so they can introduce Amy to the guys. Ranger went to the Control Center and announced a meeting in 10 minutes. He PA'd the fourth floor apartments so they knew also.

Tank escorted Amy into the conference room. Amy sat beside Stephanie.

Ranger went over the regular stuff their meetings consisted of. No break-ins, no injuries, plans for today's shifts and then he turned the meeting over to Tank,

"Men I know you guys will tease me but I am here to tell you I got married last night in Las Vegas to Amy Warner. I expect you to treat and care for her as much as you do Stephanie. Lester you say one inappropriate word to her now or ever and you will have a date on the mats everyday for a MONTH!"

Ranger stood up and said "Welcome to our family and we are glad Tank has found someone to make him happy."

Amy stood and said. "Thank you for welcoming and I hope to be part of your family as well. I would be willing to help Bobby in the clinic if you will have me." Bobby spoke up and he said "I would be glad for the help and I am sure the guys will appreciate a female face to help them while I patch them up."

"It will be my honor to serve them."

The meeting broke up and all the men congratulated the couple and made Amy feel welcome.

Tank and Amy went to her apartment and packed her clothes and personal things and Tank told her he would have the boys load up the other things and they talked to the Manager and took care of the getting her out of the lease.

Tank then took his wife to their house and he gave her all the codes for the alarms.

Tank took her clothes to their bedroom and introduced her to his harem. She would be his queen.

They spent most of the rest of the day in their room and enjoying their short honeymoon.

The next morning Amy went to work as normal. All was well until a dozen red roses were delivered and the delivery man said "I have a delivery for Amy Thomas." The lady at the desk said "We don't have an Amy Thomas. The only Amy we have is Amy Warner. Just a moment."

"Amy, can you come here a minute." Amy walked up to the desk.

"Oh those are beautiful."

"He said they were for Amy Thomas. But we don't have an Amy Thomas."

"We do. I am Amy Thomas."

She took the card and it read "I love you my beautiful wife. Pierre." Thank you sir. Let me get you a tip.

"No thank you Ma'am your husband has already taken care of that. Congratulations."

Jackie the lady the delivery man first spoke to was shocked.

"How did you get married without having a boyfriend?"

"Oh, but I did have a boyfriend. Remember Tank, one of the RangeMan guys who comes in all the time?"

"The super tall hunk?"

"Yes, he asked me out and it was right from the start. He asked me to marry him on the second date and I said yes. He had us flown to Las Vegas and we were married two days ago."

"Amy, are you crazy for marrying someone you don't know?"

"He is right for me an I am ecstatic. Not to mention he owns a 6 bedroom house and that beats my 1 bedroom apartment."

"I hope you know what you are doing?"

"I think we do. He is so gentle and he is honest and he will protect me not harm me like Jeffery did."

"I will try to remember that when I see him."

"Thanks, Jackie. I really am in love with him."

"OK, girl then I am happy for you."

Amy put the flowers on top of the filing cabinet for all to see. It made her proud to know Pierre sent them to her.

People admired them all day which made Amy prouder every time some one said anything about them.

But the girls swooned when Tank came by to get her at the end of her shift.

They gushed over him and let him know they were happy for them.

They loved the way Tank always seemed to feel the need to touch her. It was so special!

Tank thanked the girls and hand on her waist he escorted his new wife to the truck. They went home to begin their lives together.

A/N: I know this should be called a "Tart" but that sounds bitter to me so I will just call it a Merry Man Happy Ending and Tank deserves a woman to fill his life with love. We will let them settle in and will more from them later.


End file.
